So Close
by PennyLane93
Summary: Quinn is a skater girl going to University of Northwestern Ohio. Rachel is an artistic girl who lives in the city. Their paths cross twice and they begin to wonder if this is meant to be. AU and OOC. Title from "So Close" by Jennette McCurdy
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

Chapter 1: First Sight

I didn't expect anything out of this open mic night. My college friends and I only went because our friend, Mercedes was reading something she wrote. The plan was to go there, watch Mercedes perform and then go to Breadstix. To my dismay, Brittany and Santana wanted to watch everyone else's performance. How Santana was patient about going to Breadstix beats me. After watching a few people performed and listening to Sugar annoyingly whisper her opinions, I zoned out and began toying with the rip in my jeans while I admired my outfit. A black wife beater, torn at the bottom, a studded belt hugging my dark blue jeans that have been ripped in quite a few spots from skateboarding, and a grey pair of DC shoes. The look is perfect for me. Quinn Fabray: in-between skater and punk rock chick.

My thoughts were interrupted when the announcer said, "And let's give it up for the final performer tonight: Rachel Berry." A few seconds pass by and no one comes up. Then I see a figure from the corner of my eye slowly walking toward the stage. When she finally gets on stage I see the most beautiful girl I have seen in a while.

"Sorry I took so long to come up here," she slowly told the audience. "My friend put my name on the list without telling me. Since I have nothing prepared, I'm just going to talk about myself." It sounded silly but she turned out to be a really interesting person. She spoke of her philosophies of life and how she views other people. When I made eye contact with her, I felt like she was staring into my soul. It was a little weird but a good kind of weird. Not to mention, it was all improvised. This wasn't written down or rehearsed. She was speaking from her mind.

Her performance soon came to an end and I made sure to clap for her. As we lest the room, I watched her sitting next to her friend that signed her up without her knowing. He was a tall brunette guy that looked like he could have been her boyfriend. I'm no home wrecker so I let them be. Instead, I followed my friends out of the room, making sure to hit the door with my fist instead of holding it open, hoping to catch her attention. I left that room only knowing her first name, the fact that she plays guitar, which she mentioned in her performance, and that she looks somewhat like one of my favorite actresses.


	2. Chapter 2: Messages and a Party

Chapter 2: Messages and a Party

A couple weeks have passed and I am still very single. My ex already has a new girlfriend, not like it's a race. I just feel like everyone I know is in a relationship. Santana and Brittany are finally together. Mercedes is seeing someone new, Sam is dating this girl he met on a dating site and ny ex-boyfriend, Puck, is dating this girl, Lauren. Everyone says she is a huge downgrade from me.

Anyhow, Sam, Santana, Brittney and I all made dating profiles one afternoon a month ago just for fun. I personally don't believe they actually work but we were all bored sitting in the dorm I share with Santana. So far, the only people that contacted me are annoying men looking for a threesome or girls looking for someone to sleep with. Yes, I'm bi-sexual and I put that on the profile but I also mentioned how at the moment, I am seeking a girlfriend. The messages I received from these people only proves that dating sites don't work.

One night, I had nothing to. Santana and Brittany went to Santana's house to visit her parents and Sam, Mercedes and Sugar were doing their own thing. I hadn't logged on to my dating profile for a few weeks so I decided to log on and humor myself with the messages people sent me. "Sk8rgrly, you are hot. Let me know if you ever need a sugar daddy to help pay the bills and buy you nice things." I'm Quinn Fabray! I don't do sugar daddies!

However, the most recent message caught my eye. It was from this girl whose screen name was Rach789. She looked pretty cute but only had one picture uploaded. She looked strangely familiar too. The message said, "Hi, I'm Rachel. I doesn't look like you come on this site much but I would like to get to know you."

I wondered how long ago she sent that message. I checked the date sent and it just so happened, she sent me that message a day ago. I kept looking at her picture thinking that I had to have seen her before. I quickly responded. "Hello Rachel, You look really familiar. By any chance, do you go to Ohio University?"

A day later, she responded, "No, but I know a lot of people that go there."

I saw her message the next morning and responded, "Perhaps I have seen you around campus." When she didn't respond after a day I sent her another message. "Hello again, I would really like to get to know you too. Here's my number (555)555-5678. Text me sometime if you would like." Time passed by and I had yet to receive a text from her.

A few days later, I was drinking with my college friends. It got to the point where my friend, Mike and I were drunk. I was talking to him about this girl in my class that I wanted to make a move on and he was talking to me about the girl he likes, Tina, who doesn't like him back. Everyone except him knows that Tina is dating this guy, Artie. As I drank another beer, my phone went off signaling a text message. Thinking it was my friend from home that I had been drunk texting, I got all excited and went to check my phone to see a number I didn't know. The text said, "Hi, its Rachel from the dating site." It took my intoxicated mind a few moments to process what just happened and then it finally clicked."

"Rachel! Wassup?" Typical drunk text from me.

"Not much. I just got out of work. You never did give me your name."

"Oh sorry! I'm Quinn. I guess I forgot to tell you." How did I forget to tell her? Meanwhile, Mike was curious to who I was texting and even though I was just about sick of his intoxicated mood, I told him that it was this hot girl from this dating site. Rachel and I kept texting as Mike whined about how he wished Tina would text him like that. I learned that this girl works at a Halloween store and lives really close to campus. Mike ended up passing out in my bed with me while I texted her all night long.


	3. Chapter 3: The festival

Chapter 3: The festival

A few days pass by and Rachel and I continue texting as much as possible. I asked if she had a facebook and she said yes so we became facebook friends. As I looked through her pictures, part of me began to wonder if this could be the same Rachel from open mic night. They certainly looked similar. And what are the chances that it is the same name? I didn't want to ask though. Part of me felt like I would sound like a stalker if I asked.

We kept attempting to meet up for almost a week. Her work schedule was insane. One morning, she asked me if I was going to the Zombie Halloween Festival. It's this festival where peope dress up as zombies and listen to live music and such. Sugar had mentioned it to Sam, Britt and Santana but didn't quite invite me. I'm not really close with Sugar anyway. She gets on my nervs half the time. Like when I say something about Captain America or Ironman, she has to go on about how Batman is better. Who cares? Thety are all superheroes with superpowers. Everybody is entitled to their personal favorites. And anyways, we all know superman is the ultimate best.

Anyhow, I told Rachel that my 'friend', Sugar, invited my friends to the Zombie Halloween Festival but she didn't invite me so I didn't think I was going to go. I instantly got a reply from Rachel that said "I'm inviting you!" It turns out she was going to be working at the festival so I would get the chance to meet her that night if I went.

I quickly scrambled to make a zombie costume and told Santana that I needed to borrow some fake blood for the festival because I was invited by a friend who I am meeting up with there. I grabbed the oversixed basketball jersey that I earned one drunk night and made some tears in some old basketball shorts. Basketball player zombie it is. I then bought a cheap basketball and popped it and made it look like I was beaten upside the head with the basketball. I then covered everything in fake blood and then put on some zombie makeup. I looked pretty damn good.

Before I knew it, Sam was driving us to the festival while Santana and Brittany started pre-gaming in the car. How they got the booze is still a mystery to me. All a sudden, we were at the festival and Britt and San were already pretty tipsy. We walked around while I anxiously waited for Rachel to get there. I got a text from her that she was on her way while we were dancing to one of the live bands. I became really excited just as Santana and Brittany wanted to go back to the dorms to drink more. They decided to wait for a little bit so I could meet Rachel. Of course, when they found out she arrived at the festival, Santana and Brittany left with Sam and Sugar so my only hope of getting a ride anywhere was to find Rachel. I kept searching in the spot where Rachel said she was. I tried calling her a few times but I got no answer. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

Standing right in front of me was the nicest legs and ass on a woman I have ever seen. Looking at the rest of her backside, she looked like she could be Rachel. So I tried to stand a bit in front of her. She noticed me. The way she smiled gave me hope that It was her. But it was dark and she was wearing a soldier costume with a hat.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. This has to be her. She seems to recognize me.

"Hello," I said.

"Would you like to buy a Zombie Halloween Festival dogtag necklace? We are selling them for five dollars?"

I totally thought she was going to ask if I was Quinn. "Sorry, I don't have any money with me," I lied. I was more disappointed that it wasn't Rachel. I walked around the area a bit more and tried calling a few more times. There were no other girls in the area that looked like Rachel. Only the girl with the nice ass selling the dogtags. I could always just ask her if she's Rachel. Whats the worst that can happen?

I walked up to her and took my chances. "Excuse me?" She looked at me. "You wouldn't happen to be Rachel would you"

"Are you Quinn?" she asked.

"Yes!" I told her. She wrapped her arms around me, embracing me and I hugged back enjoying every moment of it.

"It's so great to meet you, Quinn!"

"It's great to meet you too. And I have to say, I totally lied earlier when I said I didn't have any money."

She started laughing, "I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you. You look like a 12 year old."

"Well I promise you, I'm 19. I have my ID if you want me to prove it." She chuckled. " I'm also dressed like a zombie. I didn't expect you to recognize me right away. However, me looking like this probably isn't making a good impression. I swear I'm prettier under all this zombie makeup."

We started walking around a little and she said, "Well I think you are pretty."

Thank god for the zombie makeup or she would be able to see me blushing. I looked at her and made eye contact and shyly replied, "I think you're pretty too.'

I told her that my friends left me and she said she could give me a ride. We decided to stick together so we wouldn't lose eachother. At one point, she went to quickly use the restroom at a crowded bar and I waited for her outside the door. As we walked out of the bar, I felt her hand slip in my mind. She leaned toeards my ear and said, this is partially me making a move but also because I don't want to lose you. I was in heaven.

Once we were back outside, she let my hand go. My hand already missed hers. But then she asked, "So what do you do for fun?"

I still had that curiosity in the back of my mind, wondering if she was the girl from open mic night. So I decided to put it to a test. "I like to play my guitar." I actually do play guitar but so did the Rachel from open mic night.

"Really? Me too! I've been playing for years. How long have you been playing?" I told her how I taught myself to play a couple summers ago. We kept talking until her shift ended. She asked if I wantd to come hangout at her place or if it would be better to drop me off at home. Concidering that it was getting late and Santana had my keys, it would be better for me to text Santana while she was awake so could get into my dorm. So she agreed to drop me off.

During the car ride we continued talking although we were both tired. She asked if I knew a guy named Finn at Ohio University. I told her that I didn't think so. She went on to tell me how she hangs out with him on campus a lot and how she even performed at an open mic night that he invited her to.

"Wait!" I said. "Which open mic night."

"I don't know. It was recent. Like a month ago."

"Really now?" I said.

"Yeah. Finn put my name on the list. I was the one who stood up there and talked about herself."

"Oh my god! That was you!? I was there. Oh my god, you were so cool. Like I lost interest after the third performance but when you came up on stage I was like woah!"

"Oh really? No way!"

"That's crazy! Well, my dorm is that building over there," I told her. She dropped me off and hugged me goodbye. I walked into my dorm and sent her a text thanking her for the ride. I then washed off my makeup and got ready for bed, still thinking to myself, "I might have a shot with the girl from open mic night."


	4. Chapter 4: Mutual Feelings

AN:Thank you for the reviews. This is my first fic although I don't make a big fuss about it. I'm not one of those people who tries to get pity by saying, "this is my first fic. go easy on me." I am writing this for my pure enjoyment and your reviews just add to the fun. I'm also very social so if you have any questions or comments, feel free to either review or send me a PM. I'm one of those people who will respond.

Chapter 4: Mutual Feelings

I woke up the next morning to my phone beeping with a new text message. It was from Rachel. "No problem :)" What did I tell her again? I'm not a morning person. I'm still groggy. My poor brain can't remember what I sent before I went to sleep. I scrolled through my messages to see what I sent her.

"Thank you so much for the ride. I'm sorry my friend's ditched." Oh yeah. Now I remember. Unsure of what to say, I went with what was on my mind. "I still can't believe that was you at open mic night. I have to admit, I had a bit of a crush on you."

"Haha really? Well I know it was hectic last night but I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me." I thought me saying I had a crush on her was blunt. I guess Rachel beats me at being straightforward. But who am I to say no? I'm squeeling like a little girl right now.

"Omg! Yes!" I told her.

"Great! :)"

"And just so you know, I was totally checking you out before I knew it was you last night."

"Haha really? Perhaps this is meant to be."

A few days later, I was in my dorm getting ready for our date. I decided to stick to my style and go with something simple, that looked nice but also showed off my skater side. I slipped on my black skinny jeans and decided on my grey Beatles v-neck shirt and my black chucks. My hair was done nicely and I mande sure to put on perfume. I don't think Rachel would like it if I smelled like I was longboarding around campus all day. Our date was right after I got out of class so I didn't have much time to freshen up yet I did my best to make a better impression than "Zombie Quinn."

We met up at the shopping outlet and I was instantly greeted with another Rachel hug. She was wearing a dark dress that stopped just above her knees. She was gorgeous as always. We simply talked about ourselves as we browsed through stores. We came across a build-a-bear workshop and Rachel insisted we go in.

"I haven't made a build-a-bear in ages," she told me.

"I made a bit too many when I was younger," I joked.

"Well my friend's birthday is soon and I'm tempted to make her one and give it to her as her birthday present. Would you help me make it?"

I smirked at her. "Of course."

She chose a penguin and began stuffing it. Then the build-a-bear worker told us to make a wish and put the 'heart' in thee build-a-bear. I smirked and thought to myself, "I wish Rachel and I kiss tonight." I started to wonder if she was wishing for the same thing but the child in me still believes that if you tell what your wish is, it won't come true. And who am I to jinx it?

We finished making the build-a-bear and left the store. I then received a one armed hug from Rachel as she leaned her head onto my sholder and said, "Thank you for making the build-a-bear with me."

I smirked once again and gave her a bashful, "you're welcome." His night was going so amazingly. Butterflies were pretty much having a party in my stomach the entire time. My thoughts were going crazy. "Is she gonna hold my hand? Should I try to hold her hand? What if she doesn't want to hold my hand? Is my hand sweaty? Wait, she said something." I stopped thinking to myself and responded with , "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, are you hungry? Theres an Olive Garden right here."

Of course I'm not hungry. These butterflies in my stomach are making me feel full. But I can't tell her that. "I've never been to Olive Garden." I admitted.

"Alright! Let's eat there!" I followed her inside. We sat down and continued talking. "Can I ask you something?" she questioned.

"Sure."

"Do you honestly like girls? You say you're bisexual but I just need to make sure."

"I definitely like girls."

"Can you see yourself being in a long term relationship with one?"

"Yes."

"I just want to make sure because as a lesbian, I have met girls who claim that they are bi but they just want to experiment with girls. I'm not into that. I'm not saying that I think that's what your intentions are. I'm just saying that it happens with girls who say they are bisexual."

"I understand."

"Is part of your hair dyed? I just noticed a faint purple color in your hair."

"Yeah. It used to be blue but it faded. Theres still some strands of blue in it." I lifted my hair so she could get a good look at it. She reached forward and ran her fingers along one of the blue-ish strands.

"It looks good."

"Thanks. I want to dye it again."

"You should." The more I talked to her, the more she seemed interested in me. We ate what we could and got the rest in to go boxes. I smiled as she paid. I would have offered to pay for my meal but this shows that she wants to be with me. We walked out of the restaurant carrying the bags with our food. I noticed she started moving her bags from one hand to the other so she could hold hands with me. Of course my phone chose that moment to go off. I checked my phone to see a text from Santana.

"Where are you? Our RA wants to have a meeting with us soon."

"I'm on a date. I'll head over soon." I replied. Rachel looked at me curiously. "That was my roommate. I guess my RA wants to have a meeting."

"Oh bummer. I'll walk you to your car." I felt her hand slip into mine. I was probably the happiest person alive at that moment. "Do you know what the meeting is about?"

"No clue. I just wish it could be on another day."

"Me too."

"Well, that's my car, right there."

"The one in the last space?"

"Yep." We walked up to the front of my car as I grabbed my keys and began toying with them. "Well I had fun tonight." All I could think of was if she was going to kiss me or not.

"So did I." Our eyes met and my heart started racing. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You seem nervous all a sudden."

"I'm not nervous." I'm such a bad liar.

"Yes you are. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"If you say so." She moved closer to me as if she was going to hug me but her lips kept coming closer to mine. I shut my eyes and felt the softest lips in the world kissing mine. We shared a few kisses and then she hugged me and looked me in the eyes. "Goodnight," she said smiling at me right before kissing my forehead."

"Night," I shyly replied. I got in my car and drove away with a goofy smile on my face. I was in heaven. I felt like I was going to melt when she gave my forehead a peck. I couldn't wait till the next time that I would see Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck in My Head

Chapter 5: Stuck in My Head.

It's only been a day since Rachel and I went out on our date. I think I have lost my mind. I keep thinking about her. I will be sitting in class while I just replay our date in my head. How our hands fit so perfect together or how amazing her lips felt against mine. Every time I think about our kiss I start smiling. We have been texting all day. I even left my phone with the volume so I could wake up to her "good morning" text. I have never liked anyone this much or even this quickly. We are currently trying to make plans to see each other again. It sucks because she is so busy with work. I'm hoping that we will have more free time after Halloween.

I stare down at my phone, reading over her latest text. "I wish my work schedule wasn't so busy." My heart knows what I want to say but I don't want to sound like I'm obsessed. I know I really like her but I don't know if she likes me as much as I like her. An old friend once told me to not let myself fall for someone too quickly. It's better to hold on to an imaginary branch for a while before you let yourself fall. That was when I was first seeing Puck. And now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I ever really loved him. I think I just liked the idea of being with someone like him.

Even though my heart kept telling me to say, "I miss you," to her, my mind decided against it. Instead, I went with, "Perhaps I can visit you at work sometime." I got a reply in seconds.

"That would be lovely."

We continued texting all day. At one point she thought she was going to get out of work early and tried to make plans with me. I would have totally said yes but then I remembered how busy my evening was going to be. My last class ends at 6 pm. Then me and my friends are going to see Mercedes sing at the musicians open mic night. After that, Santana and I are going to watch the Pretty Little Liars Halloween Special and then go to Taco Bell.

Santana, Brittany and I were going to meet up with Sugar at the open mic night. Just the words "open mic night" made me think of Rachel.

"So is this Rachel chick performing at this open mic night too?" I already told everyone about Rachel performing at the previous open mic night.

"No."

"Bummer. I want to meet this chick already." We sat down and my thoughts drifted back to Rachel. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text her saying that I miss her.

I began staring off into space, imagining what it would be like if she showed up and surprised me. I imagined her tapping my shoulder and I would turn around and see her by my side. She would smile and say, "Hey," and then kiss my cheek. We would hold hands throughout the entire open mic night and I would rest my head on her shoulder. But that was nothing but a fantasy. I went back to replaying our date in my head. It was like a really good song being stuck in my head. Our kiss was like a broken record repeating the best part of a song.

A few hours later, Santana and I were watching Pretty Little Liars. It's like we are addicted to that show. And this episode was insanely nerve wracking. Santana was flailing all over the couch and I was sitting in the corner of the couch, hugging my knees to my chest while holding my teddy bear. Yeah, skater girl Quinn has a teddy bear. I can't help it. I'm a cuddler. By the end of the episode Santana and I were flipping out. And I don't get scared easily. I texted Rachel.

"Ohmygod! That episode was so scary."

"What happened?"

"Aria got locked in a box and was almost pushed off a train, Spencer was attacked by a mystery person, Officer Reynolds was found dead after he gave away some vital information about Ali's death. Then there was a body found hidden in the train and then there was a creepy ghost girl that came to Hannah's house and talked to Hannah's mom!"

"Ooh scary."

"Tell me about it. I'm scared and I don't scare easy."

"Hey, we should have a movie night. Just you and me."

"Totally. When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I'm free after 3:45."

Unfortunately, our movie plans didn't go through. I didn't get to see her much all week but that didn't stop us from texting all the time. A couple nights later, we were texting while Santana, Brittany and I were watching "the blind side". I decided to finally give in to the text I've been wanting to send her.

"I hope I get to see you soon. I kinda miss you." I wasn't brave enough to drop the "kinda".

"I miss you too. Is it weird that I want to watch movies while holding you in my arms?"

"Not at all."

We continued texting until she had to go to bed. I sadly put my phone down and watched the rest of "The blind side." I would rather just text her all night. But I guess I'll just have to wait to wake up to her "good morning" text.


	6. Chapter 6: A Bad Day Turned Around

AN: This was a long chapter to write. We get to find out what happened to Quinn in her previous Relationship. Kitty also makes an appearance in the flashback. In this story, she is about Quinn's age and unlike her character she is really nice.

Chapter 6: A Bad Day Turned Around

Sugar may be my friend but sometimes, the things she say make me want to rip her head off just a little. She's Lucky I even gave her a second chance. The first night I met her, we were all drinking at my dorm and Puck started hitting on her while he was still with me. They ended up making out at Sugar's dorm and I had a feeling about it before anyone told me. It was a rough night. My friend, Kitty and I ended up passing out on Santana's floor while Brittany crashed on my bed. The last thing Brittany told us before she passed out was that Sam, Puck and Sugar were talking about stupid ideas in the living room. Brittany told us she had to leave because hearing Puck and Sugar talk about how, "America should just go into anarchy," was giving her a headache. She said that, "I should go make a move on Puck." At that point, I was livid after witnessing him hit on Sugar all night. When Brittany told me that, I knew I lost him to a girl who Santana says isn't even half as pretty as me. I thought Puck would notice that I wasn't in my bed he since he was supposed to sleep over at my place. I was hoping he would have walked into an empty room and realized what he did. Instead, he had a little sleepover with Sugar and I was left crying in Kitty's arms on Santana's floor. The next morning, Santana found out through Sam what happened. All Sam knew was that Puck and Sugar kissed. I woke up still drunk and I was talking to Santana about how I had a feeling that Puck did something bad that night. He was gone by the time we all woke up and when I called him, all he said was that he was driving back to his apartment, that he was really hungover and had to go to work, and that he would explain everything later.

I was sitting on Santana's bed when she asked, "What do you think he's going to say?"

"I don't know but that boy owes me a hell of an explanation. I have a feeling he did something with Sugar."

She looked me in the eye and said, "I can't stand knowing something and acting like I don't. I was going to let Puck tell you but I'm your best friend. Promise me you won't get all angry," she pleaded. Santana knows how bad I can get when I'm angry. We joke around saying I turn into the Hulk when I get too angry.

"I promise." We interlocked our pinkies making a pinkie promise like we have done for years.

"Puck slept over at Sugar's place last night. All I know is that they kissed."

"Like a peck or was there making out?"

"All I know was that they kissed."

I stayed calm because I don't break my promises. He cheated on me. Every time I met girls at our parties, I always felt jealous because I always suspected that they liked Puck too. The one time I let my guard down, my first love, the one who took my virginity, cheated on me. I didn't know what to do. When he finally got out of work that night we talked. Well, I talked and he would run his fingers through his Mohawk and dumbly respond with, "Uh I don't …know?" He wouldn't tell me if he had feelings for Sugar but he did say that he wasn't sure if he loved me anymore. He said he did want to still be friends with me. I told him if he wanted to be friends with me, he wouldn't talk to her. He then told me not to take it out on Sugar because it wasn't her fault. However, it takes two to tango.

Ignoring his request, I sent Sugar a message on facebook about how much of an asshole she was. She sent me back the biggest apology ever and said she was really looking forward to me and her being friends. I told her if she wanted any redemption, she wouldn't talk to Puck. The only reason I gave her a second chance was because she proved herself to be more promising than Puck. Puck would text her all the time and she wouldn't respond. I ended up bringing Sugar into our group of friends. Brittany and Santana didn't like her at first. They thought she was weird but soon enough, she was part of our group.

Despite all that, I find myself now about to beat Sugar to a pulp. I was sitting in the living room of my dorm having a talk with Brittany and Santana. They think that because of the breakup, I haven't been my usually 'chill' self. They think I have become a bitch. Too an extent, that is true. Yet, my bitch phase only lasted a couple weeks after the breakup. Now sugar came over to tell me that she was uninviting me from her party because Puck was going to be there and she didn't want there to be drama. I was livid. I kept my cool and went to Kitty's dorm and told her about it.

"So Sugar is choosing Puck over you?"

"Not exactly. They have to invite him because his friends were invited." Now that Kitty pointed that out, there was no way of making it wound good.

The next day I texted Sugar asking if there was some way I could go to her Halloween party. I had already spent $40 on a costume that was not returnable. I was completely over Puck and I just wanted to spend Halloween with my friends and possibly bring Rachel so she can meet my friends. Sugar wouldn't budge. I feel like this girl owes me. I gave her a second chance. I gave her friends. Pissed off, I grabbed my car keys and phone and I Rachel telling her the whole thing. I was ready to just drive home. I was already planning to drive home on Sunday and come back Monday because I had an interview for a winter job. My hands gripped the wheel as I began tearing up. I told Rachel that I was planning on just going home right at that moment. I asked if I could visit her at work so I could say goodbye. When she said yes, I stopped at my dorm, grabbed some stuff to take home for the weekend and drove to the Halloween store. I parked my car and walked In to see her Right at the front of the store. I instantly hugged her and buried my face into my neck.

"Are you okay? Your hear is racing." I knew my heart was racing and I knew it was because I was furious with Sugar. But I decided to try to be smoothe.

"Yeah, you have that effect on me." She laughed and walked me around the store as she put accessories back in their places.

"So tell me what happened with your friends." I told her everything. "So are you just leaving for the weekend of for good?"

"Just for the weekend. I just wanted to make sure I said bye to you before I left."

She gave me a peck on the lips and held my hand. "Can you do something quickly?"

"Sure."

"I want you to grab any costume and come to me and ask to try it on so I can take you to the fitting rooms. I want to talk to you."

"Okay." This could go either way. She might be telling me that its not going to work out between us and she would like to stop seeing me or maybe she just wants to make out. I grabbed some bloody nurse costume and walked back to ber.

She acted like I was a customer and asked. "Would you like to try that on?"

"Uhh sure," I said. She lead me to the fitting rooms and we stood in one of the rooms together.

"You don't actually have to try it on." I chuckled at her saying that. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm pissed and I feel like I was backstabbed. I don't want to leave you this weekend because I really like you but I don't think I can be around Sugar right now."

She smiled at me. "I really like you too." We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and she told me, "You know, I haven't been going out with anyone else. Just you." Right after she said that, another employee walked in with a customer so she went back to employee mode. "So is this the costume you want?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright, come with me. Let's put this back and find something else."

As we left the fitting rooms, I leaned close to her and quietly said, "I haven't even been interested in anyone else. Just you." She led me to an empty aisle and grabbed my hand.

"I want to take the next step in our relationship."

"You mean like us being official?" I asked.

"Exactly. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked into her beautiful eyes. "How can I say no? I'm crazy about you." She smiled and kissed me. We walked around the store a bit and at some point, she would have to help some customers. I began pacing around a nearby aisle sneaking glances at her and smirking. She led the customer through the aisle I was standing in and she caressed my back as she walked past me. I couldn't hide the blush on my face. I thought to myself, "That's my girlfriend." She walked past me again, this time lightly pinching my butt. The butterflies in my stomach came back as I jumped a little from her action. When she finished with the customer she came up to me.

"I can't stop smiling every time I look at you." She whispered. I smiled back at her. "Do you really have to leave today? You should leave tomorrow. Spend the night at my house. I'm not initiating that we have sex or anything. Just a girls night in. You and me watching movies and cuddling. Well that and some kissing too."

"I guess so. What time do you get out of work?"

"Hopefully around 9. I'll text you when I get out."

"Alright. I can't wait. As much as I don't want to leave your side, I'm going to let you get back to work now. "

"Okay. I'll see you later." We kissed for a little bit and then I left with a huge smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7: Away

A/N: Where did all the reviews go? I know people are still reading this because I keep seeing more and more people favoriting and alerting this story but it's been a couple chapters since my last review. I'm not the kind of person who only updates if they get a certain amount of reviews but I do enjoy reviews just as much as the next person. Please keep the reviews coming. –Penny

A/N 2: In this chapter we are introduced to Quinn's family. Since this is my story everyone is out of character. Both Judy and Russell know about Quinn being bi-sexual and they are fine with it for the most part. Also Quinn's sister, Frannie (who in this story is 3 years younger than Quinn) knows about Quinn's sexuality and she is very supportive along with her boyfriend, Joe Hart. I don't like making original characters because it makes it harder for the reader to picture the character. Without further ado, here is the chapter.

Chapter 7: Away

Unfortunately, Rachel and I did not get to have our girl's night in like planned. But that's just life. Things happened and she promised me the most romantic date as an apology for canceling on me. I spent the night eating a whopper in my bra and boxers while watching Adult Swim shows until I couldn't stay awake any longer. Santana and Brittany were out for the night so I had the dorm to myself. I woke up the next morning, grabbed my clothes for the weekend and left for home. Part of me wanted to stop by her place to say goodbye and why I didn't still remains a mystery.

I did text her throughout my way home. She kept saying how she misses me already and that she wishes I didn't have to leave. When I finally arrived home, I texted her, saying that I made it home safely. Also, not ready to tell my family about my new relationship, I changed the settings on my iphone so that it doesn't show who texted me. Seeing my sister, Frannie, was great. Her boyfriend, Joe was over and we made jokes about Puck and Frannie kept reassuring me that Puck's new girlfriend was a large step down from me. I chuckled while smirking at my phone at the latest text from Rachel. The only reason why I hadn't told my family was because Rachel and I hadn't yet made it facebook official and for some really strange reason, I don't like telling my family about my relationships until it is facebook official. It's a stupid excuse, I know.

My home life wasn't anything special. By day two, I was sick of my parents' clinginess. Every time I visit my hometown, my parents become super clingy. When I tell them I plan on staying home either 2 or 3 days, they decide for me that I will be staying 3 days. When I need to leave for school, they try to hold me back until I tell them that if I didn't leave at that moment, I would be late for class. Behavior like that was perfectly fine during my first year of college but they should be used to this by now. So I have my parents begging me to leave Monday morning before class and I have Rachel texting me hoping I can come back on Sunday evening. Of course, my mother has to go and plan a chili dinner by our backyard fire pit in hopes of guilting me to stay one more night. Rachel and I would try to talk on skype a few nights and then my grandmother would come over that night to see me. By the time my grandma left, Rachel had already texted me, "Goodnight. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow."

As it turns out, the job interview I had to go to my hometown for was pointless. Since I had already worked at the store the past summer, the manager already had my information and wanted me to work there again. All she needed was the dates I would be back in town. I couldn't have left my hometown faster. I drove all the way back to the university, attended the one class I had that day and then drove to Rachel's house. My heart was pounding with excitement and I couldn't stop smiling, knowing I was about to see my girlfriend whom I couldn't stop dreaming about this weekend.

I arrived at her house and knocked on her door. I was greeted with the most amazing hug ever. I buried my face in her neck as she told me, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She introduced me to her parents and I got to see her two dogs. One was a long haired Chihuahua and the other was a toy poodle. She lead me to her backyard where she had a hookah. We smoked it for a while and talked. Despite my image, I do not smoke but I make an exception for hookah.

We talked about everything. Music, movies friends and even a bit of our life stories. At one point, she held my hand in hers. I thought my heart was going to explode and then she brought my hand to her lips and kissed my knuckled.

After finishing a coal, we went out to a pizza place for dinner. The whole night was just perfect. We ate, we talked and we had a great time. When we went back to her place, she decided to put on a movie while we shared a four loko that she had. I can't remember the name or the storyline of the movie because I wasn't paying attention at all. I was more focused on her. At the beginning of the movie, she had her arm around me, holding me close and then as the movie went on, she held my hand, caressing it with her thumb ever so gently. I had my head resting on her shoulder and I began looking up at her, admiring her facial features. I studied the shape of her nose and lips. I stared at her eyes and marveled how they shined. She was perfect in every way. Her hair fell perfectly around her face. Then I noticed that her shining eyes were looking down at mine. I looked back into hers and smiled as we leaned closer together and began kissing.

In the past, I usually freeze up when I kiss someone. I never know where to put my hands and such. Trying to not be awkward this time, I rested my hand on her thigh, close to her knee while we kissed. I don't think I can ever get tired of kissing her lips. I could kiss them all day if I wanted to.

Even though I only drank half of the four loko, I was pretty buzzed and I had trouble not blurting out everything I wanted to tell her. When she got up to use the bathroom, I pulled out my phone and opened the notepad app. I began writing everything that was on my mind. "Holding hands with someone has never felt so right. Kissing someone has never been so amazing. I have been told that I shouldn't fall for someone this fast. But now, with the alcohol in me, I am having difficulty stopping myself from telling you that I'm falling in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween

Chapter 8: Halloween

All I could think about today was going to see Rachel. It was Halloween and we had planned to hang out and enjoy Halloween. I only had one class today and to somewhat show off my Halloween spirit I wore my Buzz Lightyear t-shirt that had Buzz's torso pinted on it. The people who showed up in full costume on Campus were considered dorks so my wonder woman costume had to stay in my dorm. As cool as it would have been to longboard with a cape on, I stuck with my Buzz lightyear shirt. I didn't even bother changing before I went to Rachel's house. Once I got out of class, I longboarded as fast as I could to my dorm and drove off to see Rachel.

When I got to her house, she was already outside waiting to greet me. I met her in a warm embrace and she greeted me with such an amazing kiss. Some trick-or-treaters walked up begged for some candy so I followed Rachel inside so she could get some candy. We then walked out to her back porch and smoked a little hookah. I was then informed that her friend and her friend's ex were coming over and her friend was going to bring some booze. We chatted for a little while and before we knew it, her friend was at the door. She left me to go answer the door and I peered through the window and noticed that it was her friend from open mic night.

"Quinn, this is Finn. Finn, this is my girlfriend." Rachel told us.

"So I hear you were at the open mic night," Finn said to me.

"Yeah. I had a friend performing so my group of friends went to support her."

Rachel and Finn's ex went inside to get some mixers and cups. "So what did you think?" I assumed he meant his performance which I don't remember much of so I winged it.

"I wasn't paying too much attention. At that point, the only thing on my mind was eating at Breadstix.'

"Yeah right," he said, "I bet you were totally checking Rachel out. You were probably like 'oh damn she's hot.' Don't lie."

I smirked at him, leaned back in my chair and said, "Ahh, busted! You got me."

Rachel came back outside with mixers and Finn pulled a bottle of rum out of his bag. Rachel mixed some drinks for us and we all drank. Soon enough, I was drunk. I am probably the definition of a lightweight so a few mix drinks and I was done. Still trying to make a good first impression on Finn, I tried to not say anything too stupid. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn's ex, who's name I learned was named Marley, went inside so Rachel could show her a book that she wanted Marley to read. Finn and I were talking about college since it turns out we go to the same school. I finished the last of my drink and I was so drunk that my head felt weightless. I looked through the window and saw Rachel drunkilly explaining the book to Marley. I smiled hoping she would finish up inside so I can be by her side again. Then, out of nowhere my drunk munchies kicked in. Although I don't do drugs, I have the personality of a stoner when I drink.

"Dude! I want burger king!" I told Finn

"I'm a little hungry. I can drive you to a BK if you want."

"Please!"

"Alright, let's go inside and see if Rachel and Marley want anything." The moment we walked inside I fell into Rachel's arms and started kissing her. Sometimes I crave lips when I drink and tonight was one of those nights.

"Baby. Finn and I are gonna go to BK. Do you want anything?" Rachel and Marley only wanted fries so Finn and I headed off to get some food. When we got in his car I told asked him, "Hey man, I know I'm drunk and you barely know me but in all honesty, do you approve of me?"

"I haven't been around you long enough to know if I approve but I will tell you this. If you hurt Rachel, I promise you I will make your life miserable."

"Alright man. I respect that. Dude you are awesome. You should be like my new bro." And there goes my intelligence. My stupid was starting to show. I pulled out my phone and texted Santana.

"Tana! I'm drunk!"

"Lol. Where are you, Q?"

"Im chillin with Rachel but right now I'm getting BK with her friend."

"Okay. Be safe."

"Tana. Are you still mad at me?" We had gotten in a fight the other week and drunk me wanted to know if she was still mad.

"No."

"Good coz I miss hanging out with you."

Finn saw me texting and asked, "Who are you texting?"

"My roommate, Santana. We drunk text all the time."

"Oh okay. Well we are here. What do you want?"

"I want a whopper, no pickles and small fries." We got our food and drove back to Rachel's house. I ran and hugged Rachel and then we began eating. I pretty much inhaled that whopper and then looked down at the empty box that my whopper came in. "Alright, who ate my whopper?"

Rachel giggled "You just ate it, baby."

"No way!" Another thing about drunk Quinn: everything seems amazing to me. I was genuinely amazed that I finished my food that fast. Rachel then took me inside to show me something. I followed her into her music room to see many stuffed dolls that looked like the dolls that are sold at stores called "Uglydolls."

"These are monsters that I make. I also sell them." She told me.

"Cool. Like you actually sew them and everything?"

" Yep." She then handed me an brown one. "I want you to have this one. So that you can cuddle with it at night and think of me."

"Thanks." She then pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever. I held onto the doll with one hand and used my free arm to pull her closer. We made out for a few minutes and then went back outside to get Finn and Marley. We decided to watch a movie but I guess something happened with the two and Finn decided to leave shortly followed by Marley.

The two of us lay on her couch watching some scary movie. We were both still pretty drunk. Rachel was trying to convince me to spend the night but I knew it wasn't a good Idea since her Daddy told her that girlfriend's cannot spend the night. We ended up dozing off while spooning on the couch. I woke up at the end of the movie and woke her up gently. As much as I didn't want to leave, I had to if I wanted her parents to like me. She walked me to the door and we hugged and kissed for a while.

"Drive safe."

"Of course."

"Text me when you get to your dorm?"

"Will do." We kissed goodbye and I reluctantly left. On the drive back to my dorm, I blasted the song "Beautiful soul."

The moment I parked my car I sent her a text saying I made it to my dorm safely and then told her, "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, Yoru're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want You and your beautiful soul."

A/N: Please Review. Every time you review, an angel gets his wings. Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9: Heated

Chapter 9: Heated

I woke up this morning to the ringing of my phone. I always leave the volume on my phone when I go to sleep now because I like waking up to Rachel's "Good morning texts." This morning, it was my mother calling me. I answered the phone to hear my mother yelling at me. She was pissed that my grades weren't as good as they should have been and that my laptop broke again. If you know me at all, you would know that at times I can be scary when I am mad. My mother, Judy Fabray is worse. She has some of her father's temper in her as do I. But throughout the years I have learned to let her yell and agree. If I fight back it will only be worse. I have learned to somewhat control my anger but today, I was ready to flip a table. I pounded my fist into the couch and walls in my dorm. At one point I couldn't hold back anymore and I screamed back at my mother at the top of my lungs. I had to apologize to Santana for all the noise and she said that she understood. My mother ended the phonecall saying that we will talk that night.

My whole morning was ruined because of that phone call. It wasn't till noon when I cracked a smile because Rachel Invited me over when I got out of class. I was still aggravated from my mother and there were times in that day before I went to Rachel's that I had to just curl up in a ball and cry.

When I finally went to Rachel's house I felt so much better. Finn was there and I talked to the both of them about what happened with my mother while we drank some kraken rum . I even mentioned how I wasn't wearing the "believe" braclet my mother gave me. I wear around 5 to 6 bracelets on my left arm and each one means something special to me, whether it's where I got it or who gave it to me. Since I was mad at my mother, I didn't want to wear the bracelet. I knew that I didn't want to talk to her till tomorrow. I chugged the rest of my drink and as on cue my mother called again. I let it go to the voicemail. Then my father called.

"Hi dad."

"Quinnie, your mother is trying to reach you. You guys agreed you would talk tonight."

"She made that decision. I agreed to nothing. Look, daddy, I have been really down the whole day and I don't think it's a good idea for me to be talking with her right now. I don't want to lose my temper like I did this morning."

"I understand but Quinn, you should have told her that earlier." Then I hear her in the background.

"Russel, tell Quinn that I don't care if she's mad. I need to talk to her," she whined. Then my dad snapped.

"I am not a messenger! She said she will talk to you tomorrow!" They started yelling at eachother and the the call was dropped. My fists were tightly clenched as I tried my hardest to control my fury. I didn't want to go all hulk in front of Rachel and Finn yet. I handed my phone to Rachel.

"Take this away from me before I throw it." I growled. She took my phone for a minute or two and then told me someone else was calling. I saw the caller ID and realized it was my sister calling.

"Hey Fran."

"Hey Quinn. Listen, I know mom pissed you off today. Please don't take it personally. She's been on edge with everyone today."

"I know. I just don't want to lose my temper again right now."

"I get ya. Please call her tomorrow morning. Shes really… hold on. Mom and dad want to talk to me." I could hear my mom yelling at Frannie, bitching about the two of us while my dad yelled at my mom. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at Rachel and Finn.

"I can literally hear my parents yelling at my sister," I whispered, "This is bullshit." I was furious. My fists were clenched even tighter. Frannie came back on the phone and told me she had to go. I angrily turned my phone off so I didn't have to deal with all that anymore.

Rachel grabbed my hand. "Come with me." She lead me out of her screened in pario and into her backyard. I was almost in tears.

"I hate it when my mom makes me cry. It makes me feel weak."

"I know. Just focus on kissing me. Take all your anger out by kissing me." I smirked and did as she told. I kissed her as hard as I could which soon turned into a heated makeout session. She pinned me against the side of her house while I angrily kissed her. The more we kissed, the less angry I was. Soon we were laying on the grass, me on top of her, just making out. I have never enjoyed making out so much. My anger disappeared and I was back to being myself. She sensed that she accomplished her mission and we walked back to the porch to see that Finn had gone inside. We walked inside and I told her what had been on my mind."

"You know, usually when I get really angry, it's pretty scary. Santana doesn't even know what to do when that happens. You are the only person that has been able to calm me down that quickly." She smiled and we walked into her house. We talked with Finn for a little while and decided to drink some more. Rachel got pretty drunk and started trying to get Finn drunk. Finn refused since he had to drive back to his apartment that night. I finished my drink and felt the alcohol take over my mind. We went inside and Rachel began trying to convince Finn into helping her do a photo shoot of me.

"No, Rachel. You're drunk." He repeatedly told her. I giggled at the two. After a little while, Finn got tired of drunk Rachel and of being the third wheel so he decided to go home. Rachel started begging me to let her do the photo shoot but all I wanted was Taco Bell. She told me that if I did the photo shoot, she would buy me food at taco bell. I agreed and she took me into her room. While she rummaged through her closet for the right outfit for me to wear, I fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. I was too drunk to even sit up at that moment. She handed me an outfit and left the room to let me change. Turned my head to the side and looked at the outfit sitting on the bed and realized I couldn't figure out how to untie my chucks. I turned my head back to the ceiling and soon Rachel came back in to see me the same as she left me.

"Why am I not surprised that you haven't moved?"

"I can't figure out how to take my shoes off." I giggled.

"I'll help you." She took my shoes off and helped me with my jeans. Then our eyes met and our lips met once again. We started making out again and I felt like the clothes I was wearing were in the way.

"I have the urge to lose the shirt I have on."

"Do it." She whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure we aren't going to fast here? We talked about this. We wanted to wait till we are in love before going all the way."

"I promise, we won't go all the way. Not tonight." Immediately after those words left her mouth, I sat up a bit and stripped my shirt off. We continued making out. Soon we were on her floor wearing nothing but our undergarments, me on top of her. I threaded my fingers through her hair as I felt her hands wander along my back. In one swift movement, she unclasped my bra and continued caressing my back. Then she switched our positions and took her own bra off. I let my unclasped bra slide off and we continued making out. We got back on her bed and I had the strangest craving.

"Mark me." I told her. "I want you to mark me on my neck." I have never been marked before. Puck never saw what was so sexual about hickeys. Once he admitted that I became curious to how one felt. People say it's gross and immature but that's their own opinion. I felt Rachel's teeth sink into my neck as she became to suck on the spot. I felt the blood being pulled towards her mouth and I moaned. It was great. Why was I missing out on this? She left a big mark on the right hand side of my neck and we continued making out until her dog started scratching at the door trying to get in. We found out clothes with much difficulty and got dressed so we could go to Taco Bell. We grabbed some food there and sat in front of her TV and watched a few shows while we enjoyed our drunken people meal. The rest of the evening was pretty calm until I had to go home. I really didn't want to leave, like always but I did. And the whole drive to my dorm, I had a grin plastered on my face while I thought about what happened tonight.

Chapter

15.13 KB


	10. Chapter 10: Romantic Date

Chapter 10: Romantic Date

It was the evening of what was our two weeks together. The moment I mentioned that by saying, "Just so you know, this has been the best two weeks of my life." Once I said that, she decided the romantic date you promised me would be that night. She told me to dress warm and I soon learned that she was preparing a picnic under the stars. When I got to her house I was in awe. There were candles. There were roses. There was even a beautiful blanket and pillows setup so we could eat in comfort. No one has ever done something so heartfelt and romantic for me.

"The roses are actually wooden so they won't wilt or die. It symbolizes how my love for you will never die." She told me. We hadn't told each other the 3 words yet but I already knew I loved her and now, I was pretty sure the feelings were returned. We are the dinner she prepared and talked. It was such a beautiful scene. I don't think it could have been any more perfect. We finished our meals and she took our plates inside so we could lie down on the blankets together. When she came back, I waited till she laid down so I could cuddle up next to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arm across her stomach. Our fingers intertwined and she nuzzled her head against the top of mine. We talked a little and then our eyes met and our lips acted like magnets. One kiss lead to another and we were soon making out ever so passionately. My mind kept repeating that I love her and I soon found it hard not to blurt it out. She was on top of me and I had my back against the blankets. She could tell here was something on my mind. She pulled back from our kissing and looked into my eyes. Her hair fell towards me, almost like it was putting a spotlight on her beautiful eyes. "What is it?"

"I shouldn't say." What if it was too soon to tell her that I loved her?

"Just say it."

"I really don't know if I should say it."

"Say it."

I took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. This is it. There's no turning back now. "I love you." I whispered.

She smiled and said, "I love you too," as she leaned down to continue kissing me. We continued making out and soon I felt my jeans being undone. First she swiftly unbuttoned them and then she slowly guided the zipper down. She whispered in my ear, "I want to hear you moan. Stop me if you feel uncomfortable." Her fingers slipped under my panties and she began fingering me. Oh I was heaven. I tried to be quiet but soon our moment was interrupted by the opening of a door. She pulled her hand out of my pants as we heard her father call her name. We looked towards the door but no one was there. "You heard my name being called, right?"she asked me.

"Yeah." I told her.

She rested her head on my chest as if she was trying to say 'Oh shit.' A few moments passed and she went inside to see what her father wanted. I was left outside hoping for the best. I never did find out what her dad wanted or what he and Rachel spoke about but it probably doesn't matter. Rachel has told me many times that her parents love me and I don't think that could be changed too easily.

After our romantic date, we saw each other as often as possible. We usually hung out at her house and watched movies. Time passed and soon, it was time for me to go home for thanksgiving break. I drove to Rachel's house before driving home. Neither of us wanted me to leave. It was very sad. We hugged and kissed until my parents became impatient and wanted me to come home. It was such a sad goodbye but we knew I would be back soon.

Thanksgiving weekend wasn't all too special. I spent most of it texting Rachel and working at Victoria's secret. Working passed the time but I missed Rachel tremendously. I told her, "Thins thanksgiving, I am thankful for you." I wanted to be with her so bad but family comes first. Soon the break was over and I was driving straight back to her house. I didn't even bother stopping at my dorm. I ran to her front door and obnoxiously knocked on the door to be greeted by Rachel. We hugged for what seemed to be forever. We told each other how much we missed each other and began cuddling and watching movies. How I ever managed to spend 5 days away from this girl, I haven't a clue.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Party

A/N: For those of you who are still reading this, sadly, this is one of my last chapters. I think I'm going to have 2-3 more chapters after this and conclude my first fic. But don't worry. If you have read my profile it says that I was only planning to write this story. Well I have changed my mind. This isn't the first time. I originally was strictly a reader and I never thought I would write my own fic. But things changed and something happened in my life which inspired me to write this. Yes, this fic is based on a true story and If any of you are curious to the story behind the fic, feel free to message me. I so far have 3 new story ideas. Two will be Quinn/Rachel like this one and the third will be for Degrassi.

A/N2: Due to lack of glee girls that I can use for characters, I am bringing in some if not all of the Pretty Little Liar's girls. It will probably only be for this chapter.

Chapter 11: Christmas party.

The holidays were coming soon and Rachel had invited me to a small party at her house along with some of her friends. I was excited and a bit nervous to meet some of her friends. I rag the doorbell and was greeted by Rachel. I was Introduced to all her friends there. Well I already knew Finn and I met Rachel's friend, Hanna, once. That girl cracks me up. She reminds me of my best friend from home. As Rachel was introducing me to her other friends, Hanna stepped forward and pretended to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Hanna!" she giggled and I couldn't even hold back my laughter. If for some reason, things don't work out between Rachel and I, I really hope Hanna and I keep in touch. I met one of her friends named Emily. There were also a few other guys there. Matt, Ryder and Jake and a guy named Dave who went by his last name, Karofsky. There were a couple other girls there that I really didn't get to know. Aria and Spencer. They were close friends so they somewhat kept to themselves.

"So how old are you?" Emily asked me.

"Nineteen. Well technically nineteen and a half now."

"No way, I just turned nineteen. When is your birthday?"

"May second." I told her.

"You're kidding! My birthday is November second!"

"So that means my birthday is your half birthday and your birthday is my half birthday," I mused. I have met people that share my birthday but I have never met anyone born on my half birthday. Emily and I were both in genuine shock. We then caught up with the rest of the party who were gathered around the kitchen counter just talking. Finn seemed to be hitting on Hanna the entire time even though she has a boyfriend. Where did that come from? I thought he was still pinning after Marley. I was in the middle of 3 different conversations when I heard Emily talking to Finn about the tv show Modern Famly. I used to love that show. Emily was quoting some of the things Gloria would say on the show. I brought up how Gloria mixed up baby cheese-it's with baby Jesus and ended up ordering Jay a box of baby Jesus decorations. And then Emily imitated Gloria while saying another popular line. "You put on the sugar Jacket," was the line. Gloria meant to say 'sugar coating' something but in that episode she daid that instead.

Soon the subject changed and Hanna started saying how Karofsky's attire was kinda plain. Then she said that my outfit sorta looked a bit like his.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you are comparing me to him!" I joked. I was wearng black skinny jeans and a nice grey and white striped top. "I live in a dorm! I don't have the closet space for dresses!" Ha! Like I would ever wear a dress.

"It's not that. Like you are wearing similar colors." Hannah defended.

"Oh yeah right, you're just sugar coating it."

Then Emily spoke in Gloria's heavy Colombian accent and said, "She's putting on the sugar jacket." I could have died from laughter. Rachel's friends are pretty awesome. We talked some more and then we played some Christmas themed games that Rachel had set up. My favorite was somewhat like beer pong. There was a pyramid sack of white balls that were supposed to be snowballs. The aim was to bounce a ping pong ball and knock down the 'snowballs' in the least amount of time. Emily was in the lead for the longest time. And then it was my turn. I only beat Emily by a few seconds but it was still worthy of a squeal, hug and kiss from Rachel. The next game was a team game where teams of two had to balance a Christmas Reith on their heads and walk it to a door and hang it on a hook.

"How tall are you, Quinn?" Emily asked.

"About 5'6" I think." I replied.

"Close enough to my height. Wanna be my partner?" I had already partnered up with Rachel in one of the games so why not?

We walked up to the starting line and one of the guys, Matt, comments, "And of course Emily teams up with the one person who can beat her." I laughed at the comment as we began the game. We didn't win but all I all it was a fun night.

A couple weeks laer, my dad came to town and got to meet Rachel. He took us out to dinner and it was great. I have never met someone who was so good with meeting the parents. I then found out she was going out of town for the weekend with Finn. I was a bit upset I wasn't told sooner but she wouldn't be gone long.

During her trip things fell apart. Rachel began second guessing our relationship and wondering if my feelings were real. Part of me will always wonder if Finn had anything to do with this. I sometimes got a vibe from him like he didn't like me. If my grades weren't enough of a stressor, now I have relationship drama. My grades had been falling after Puck and I broke up and I pretty much fell so deep into a hole that I couldn't get out. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to stay at school due to my academic probation. Rachel and I were slowly working things out until we were back to normal. I called my dad and told him about my academic situation and then told Rachel. I knew she was not good with long distance relationships but I kept crossing my fingers in hopes that we wuld figure something out.

I went to her house to talk the next day, bearing her Christmas gift. I got her a necklace from this vintage and modern boutique in my hometown and I made her a CD with every song that came to mind when I was with her. I also wrote her a little love letter. I wanted her to have the gift just in case we couldn't work things out. We kissed for a while on her couch ad shared our, "I love yous." Then we got to talking. I would only be a two hour car drive away. She suggested visiting me. I suggested visiting her and having skype sessions. She spoke to her dad and he wasn' t comfortable with her driving 2 hours all by herself.

"It's up to you, Rach." I told her. "It's my fault that I didn't make the grades to stay. I can try to convince you all I want to maintain a long distance relationship but you already know what I want. Its your decision that matters."

She thought for a long time and then tried to say what decided on. There was stuttering and many pauses.

"I do love you a lot but I am one of those people who needs to be around her significant other a lot. And there's a lot of pretty girls in your hometown. I don't think you wouldn't be faithful in a long distance relationship but I don't want to hold you back."

"So are we breaking up or just taking a break?" I asked.

She thought some more. "This is a breakup." I held back my tears and took a deep breath. "I still want to be friends with you and when you come back here in a semester, we will see where it goes from there."

"Well then. If we are done, I need to get back to my dorm and start packing." I just couldn't stay there any longer. With her parents being so nice to me, accepting me as their daughter's girlfriend. I just couldn't stay. Rachel walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye and told me that she loves me. I could only dream of a day where we were a couple once more. I got in my car and slammed the gas, pedal to the metal. The ride back I listened to sad songs and cried. I fucked up. I finally met the girl of my dreamsand I lost her just as quickly as I found her.

Please Review. Im sorry for the sad end to this chapter. It will get better. I promise.


	12. Chapter 12: Without her

Chapter 12: Without Her

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone going off. I was shocked to see that Rachel texted me. She said that she wishes I didn't have to leave. We texted for a bit and then she told me, "I love you." From that moment, I made sure I wouldn't tell her that I love her unless she said it first. But the more we texted, the more coupley we acted. This went on for about a month. My world outside of our texts was miserable. Everything felt black and white. Colors meant nothing to me. I felt alone in the world. Driving down the streets, the cars surrounding me were just props and obstacles. To me there wasn't anyone driving the car that had somewhere to go. The pedestrians were just shadows to me and buildings were just another shape in my empty world.

I would come home to my mother yelling at me for my poor academic behavior in school. At one point she started blaming Rachel. She talked Rachel down so much. She basically told me that she didn't like Rachel. Part of me wanted to call things off completely with Rachel. Like it was sung in the movie Tangled, "Mother knows best." But who am I to listen to the words of an old hag from a Disney movie that locked an innocent girl in a tower just because the girl had magic hair? I was torn between my mother and a girl I really loved. I talked about it with Frannie and Joe. Joe pointed out that my mother was just mad at me and that she knew I really cared about Rachel so she wanted to get a rise out of me. It was a good thing that during the argument, I only calmly defended Rachel and that I didn't yell or cry. If Joe is right, then yelling and crying would have meant that my mother won the argument. It still hurt though. Frannie thinks that our mom might not be fully comfortable with me dating a girl.

Everything was just so crazy. Rachel kept wanting me to run off with her and travel the country. I told her what the movie "Song of the South" taught me. As uncle Remus said in the film, "You can't never run from your troubles. There aint no place that far." I told her I have to fix what I messed up before anything. Yet, I still felt like she didn't get it. Life is nothing like a dsney movie. She can't just fight off some dragon or evil witch, sweep me off my feet and ride with me off into the sunset on a noble steed. She can't just come with a glass slipper that fits my foot perfectly just to take me to her castle so we could live happily ever after. I can't just run away and meet her in Hakuna Matata so we could live together with no worries for the rest of our days. And even though samba does that in the movie, he ends up having to return to his homeland to fix everything. Oh and lets not forget my favorite, Sleeping Beauty. The girl pricks her finger, probably from all that blood loss, and gets locked in the tower by some jealous bitch. I wanna know what her prince charming had been smoking because some fairies lead him to the castle where the bitch had the princess locked up. He gets a magic sword and shield and magically kills the mean lady. Then all he does is give the unconscious princess a peck on the lips and oh my gosh shes alive again. How easy was that? And then they live happily ever after. I was being sarcastic about Sleeping beauty being my favorite, by the way. But hey, at least the prince put a little effort in that one. In snow white, the dwarves kill Snow White's evil stepmother. The prince only shows up after Snow White has been poisoned and he didn't even have to kill the villain. All he did was kiss some dead chick and she fell for him.

These fairy tale romances have it all too easy. I guess I am finally growing up and realizing my love life won't ever be a fairy tale. I won't have a fairy godmother or a genie's lamp to make my love life work out. Perhaps Adele and Taylor Swift sing a lot of songs about heartbreak for a reason. "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." "The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all." "And we know its never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me." Finally all of these sad lyrics make sense to me. When Puck and I broke up, I sang to myself, "We are never ever getting back together," and I moved on with my life. But this, this fucking hurts. I don't know if I will wake up some day to see a text from Rachel saying that she found someone new and that she is moving on. I live every day of my life in a constant fear that I could get that text.

We kept talking until one day when I got out of work one day to see a text from Rachel saying that she has been really confused about her feelings and that she doesn't deserve me. My dad had already booked a 3 day trip so that I can move out of my dorm and I would have plenty of time to see her. Now I don't even know what's going to happen after I move out. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. It started with "Rachel needs to quit second guessing shit," to "I think I'm done with her." I talked with Finn and he told me that it would be better if I moved on. Thank you Adele for defining my life with , "Someone Like You." I'll go to a gay club with my gay-bro, kurt and pick up some chicks there. I couldn't take the confusion anymore. Sure, losing my feelings for her will be like trying to get glitter off your skin but I will live. Like Kelly Clarks said, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Sure I'll give her a chance to explain herself since I at least want closure. But then it's time for me to care about me. I need finish college and live my dreams. I need to fix what I messed up and get my life back on track. And then maybe I will find a pretty girl during my journey.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

AN: And now my first story finally comes to a close. I promised you he story will have a happy ending and I'm keeping my promise.

Chapter 13: Epilogue

10 years later: Who would have thought my life would have ended up this way. I now live in Seattle, working for an advertising company like I always dreamed. But now I go by Quinn Fabray-Berry. Yes, Rachel and I got married. After I graduated college, our paths crossed again and we tried being a couple once more. She is now working as a photographer and we live in our own house with our two beautiful daughters, Johanna and Alexandra. Johanna is biologically mine while Alexandra is biologically hers. Johanna is only 6 now and she is already becoming a little Quinn. She is learning to skateboard already and she has me teaching her how to play the guitar. I love holding her and singing "Johanna" from Sweeney Todd. The poor girl begs me all the time to let her watch the movie but being the good parent I am, I won't allow her to until she is older. She likes to wear a blue clip on extension in her hair that she got from Claire's. I know that oe day she will be begging me to let her dye part of her hair blue like I once did.

On the other hand, Alexandra is just like Rachel. Both very artistic with a love for photography. Alexandra is only 4 years old but already acts beyond her age just like Rachel. Plus, she has Rachel's eyes. Johanna and Alexandra are the best of sisters making Rachel and I proud parents. Rachel's dog, who was just a puppy when we first began dating, lives with us. He has aged quite a bit but he has the newets member of our family keeping him feeling young. About a year ago I adopted a Bull Terrier puppy so that Rachel's dog had a friend. He two dogs are now like best friends while they have good ol' doggy fun in addition to being our little protectors.

Over the years, I grew out of my punk rock/skater style. The blue in my hair faded out and I stopped putting more dye in it. I stopped wearing my dark ripped up outfits and my chucks. My two skateboards, longboard and ripstik are no just decorations in what I call my "Quinn cave." Its like a man cave for me with all my old memories. My ripped jeans that I wore the first night I saw Rachel Sit on the top of a shelf, folded up with my chucks sitting on top of them. My first guitar hangs on a wall while the guitar I spend years saving to buy, sits on a stand waiting for me to play it. When Johanna begs me to teach her more guitar, I take my old guitar off the wall and let her play it while I play my new one.

All my dreams have finally come true. I am happily married to the woman of my dreams and working the career I always wanted. I guess in life, sometimes there are happily ever after's.


End file.
